Cleric
The Cleric (シスター, known as Sister in the Japanese versions) is an all female character class, capable of using Staves (the male variant being a Priest, although females were also considered Priests in earlier games in the series). While low in defense and having no means of attack, the Cleric is a critical class to have on the battlefield. In the Fire Emblem series, a character whose HP is depleted to zero is (in most cases) killed and unusable for the rest of the game. Having a unit such as a Cleric defeats the fear of permanent death with the ability to heal wounded allies. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, the class named Cleric/Sister is more similar to a Shaman. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Sisters are unpromotable and distinguished from the Priest class for being able to tranform into the Holy Dragons using their personal rings. In Fire Emblem Fates, the class is known as the Shrine Maiden (巫女 Miko) and is a Hoshido class. In Game Combat Though entirely unarmed, the Cleric is one of the most essential classes for the battlefield. They can heal great amounts of HP for allies, allowing the player to use them without the threat of possible death, and save healing items in case of emergency. As they are portrayed, the healer is often defenseless, in the sense that they have little to no means of attack and low defense. It is highly recommended that Clerics are to be guarded and blocked at all times, as not to give the enemy even a chance to strike. While a unit acts as defender, Clerics will be able to equally support with healing magic. However, in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Mist is uniquely able to wield a sword. Clerics gain EXP when using a staff, unless the game is Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi or Fire Emblem Gaiden, where they only gain EXP when attacked by an enemy or in Gaiden's case, attacking. The EXP gained is equal to that of the enemy unit's defeated EXP base value. Promotions The Cleric promotion is among one of the more useful upgrades. The Bishop is not only able to use Staves, but now has access to Light Magic, taking away the defenseless flaw and have a means to attack, although their Light Magic is mostly considered inferior towards the classes who are already proficient with the same type of magic. Bishops can learn the skill Slayer in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Also, in this game, Clerics can also promote in a Valkyrie and are able to use Light Magic along with Staves, while mounted on a Horse for better movement. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Mist can also promote from a Cleric into a Valkyrie, although she uses Swords as opposed to Magic. In the game ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'', Clerics can promote into a Sage or War Cleric. Sages are better suited for more magical Clerics, while War Clerics are better suited for those with more strength or exploiting the Bolt Axe. Stats Base E E E E E |ts=15*0*5*4*5*0*1*-* 4 |fe7=16*-*1*2*2*0*0*6* D |fe8=16*-*1*2*2*0*0*6* D |fe9=17*2*1*2*2*0*0*6* D |fe10=30*4*6*8*10*0*5*14* D C |fe11=16*0*1*1*3*0*1*8* E |fe12=16*0*1*1*3*0*1*8* E |fe13=16*0*3*2*4*0*1*6* E |fe14=16*0*4*3*6*4*1*6* E }} Maximum A A A A A |ts=60*15*20*19*20*30*16*-* 19 |fe7=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20* A |fe9=40*15*20*20*20*40*20*20* A |fe10=40*17*24*25*24*40*18*28* A S |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20* A |fe13=60*22*25*24*25*30*22*27* A |fe14=35*18*21*20*22*23*17*24* B }} Growth rates / * / * / * / * / *0%* / * / *- |fe12= / * / * / * / * / *0%* / * / *- |fe13=35%*5%*15%*15%*15%*0%*5%*15%*- |fe14=0%*5%*15%*0%*15%*15%*0%*20%*- }} Notable Clerics ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' *Silk - A cleric who serves Goddess Mila. She was captured by Thieves. *Jenny - A cleric who serves Mila. She accompanies Celica. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/Shadow Dragon'' *Lena - A Medonian priestess running from the Soothsires with Julian. *Maria - The youngest of the royal Medonian siblings who is imprisoned by her own brother, Michalis. *Elice - Marth's older sister and the only one who can wield the resurrection staff Aum. *Malliesia - A young girl who is an apprentice of Lena. *Yumina - The young princess of Grust. Note: Lena, Maria, and Elice are Priests in the original. ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga'' *Enteh - The Priestess of Water residing in Taurus Village, secretly the princess of Reeve. *Katri - The Priestess of Fire, who was captured by Maerhen and joins Holmes's crew. *Neyfa - The Priestess of Wind and princess of Canaan; half-sister of Sennet. *Meeme - Disciple of the White Master Morse, who watches over his tower in his absence. ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' *Serra - A boisterous girl who is a high-maintenance student of St. Elimine. ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' *Natasha - A young lady forced to flee Grado because her master discovered the country's grand plan and was ordered to be executed for it. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn'' *Mist - Younger sister of Ike, the game's main protagonist. She carries a bronze medallion as a keepsake from her deceased mother. Her class is actually the first official Cleric class in the Japanese version (since the ones prior were Sisters). ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' *Lissa - Chrom's sister and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. *(SpotPass) Serra, Mist ''Fire Emblem Fates'' *Sakura - Youngest princess of Hoshido and Avatar's younger sister. *Mitama - Azama's daughter. See also *Bishop *Valkyrie *Priest *Staves *Shaman Gallery